1. Field of Invention
A wrench extension tool for application to a dual open end wrench to increase leverage applied to the wrench and providing multiple position attachments to the end of the open end wrench opposite the end applied to a nut on a threaded bolt or shaft, the attachment position selected for optimizing access to the open end wrench by a user.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present wrench extension tool, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 905,650 to Clarke, and early version of a wrench extension is disclosed, a U-shaped housing provides a channel extending from a flattened handle to accept the handle of a single open end wrench with a stud projecting from one side of the flattened portion bent in the form of a hook to engage and bear against the handle of the wrench, as shown in FIG. 1 of that patent.
Another early patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,639 to Neff, depicts a wrench extension adapting a double open end wrench, shown in FIG. 1, with a single stud across and open channel to accept the non-used tool end of the wrench, with a groove to accept a neck of the wrench and the single stud across the channel to either receive the handle end of the double end wrench or the shoulder of the handle end of the double end wrench, providing two positioning selections on the wrench. It has one single tool end and a handle end. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,533 to Wright, provides a single wrench end defining a socket, a lower notch or abutment, and a stirrup or fulcrum portion, the socket receiving the non tool end of a double end wrench, with the notch or abutment placed for insertion within the jaw end of the wrench for which the extension is adapted, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings. A more recent U.S. Patent Application, Pub. No. 2013/0098311 to Sampson, Jr., a single peg across a slotted channel receives the handle end of a double end wrench, with the open end of the handle end wrench placed upon the peg and a floor portion at the presenting front end of the channel being applied against the handle portion of the double end wrench with the extension tool being applied to either loosen or tighten the wrench object, shown in FIG. 3 as a hex head of a bolt. It is presumed the intended wrench is either a double box end wrench or a wrench having at least one box end.
The present wrench extension tool is distinguishable from the observed prior art. The present extension tool provides two differently placed bars spanning the channel opening, the tool having a first end for a wrench of one size and a second end for a wrench of a different size, most commonly applied to wrenches having corresponding open ends adapted to two paired sizes of nuts or bolts. Most of the wrenches provided in a tool set, by example, may include a first end ½ inch open end wrench with a second end 9/16 inch open end wrench. The properly sized extension tool would have the first end to mate with the 9/16 end of the dual open end wrench and the second end to mate with the ½ end of the dual open end wrench. Thus, the inclusion of dual open ends on the present extension tool is not a mere duplication of same elements, but an actual purposeful inclusion of a different sized end for a different sized open ends of a dual end open wrench. The present tool, by the inclusion of the two pins on opposing upper and lower surfaces the channel instead of a single pin found in Sampson and Neff, allows for additional positioning opportunities of the present tool, which will subsequently shown in FIG. 6-9 of the drawings accompanying this application. Once again, the inclusion of two pins instead of one is not a mere duplicity of same components, but with functional additions which provides for expanded uses and applications. More distinctions will be demonstrated throughout the drawings, specifications and claims.